days come and go
by derpycatfriends
Summary: phineas Ferb and the rest of the gang go through the end of summer and life continues on. What happens after summer ends?
1. the last day of summer

This is my first fic soooo... yeah here it is

* * *

This story starts in a backyard, or more specificaly phineas and ferb's backyard. It was a cool summer day and all way right and peaceful in the world, untill of course Phineas says "Ferb I know what we're going to do today!"

"Me too," Ferb said sarcasticaly, "get ready for the first day of school tomorrow."

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Phineas said with a huff. He realy did not want summer to end. Ever. But on the bright side he would get to see some of his other friends and maby make some new ones.

"Hey guys," Isabella said in her normal cheery tone, "whach-a-doin'?" Her catch fraise as cute as ever to Phineas.

No bad Phineas he thought you are NOT supposed to think about her that way. "JuThis story starts in a backyard, or more specificaly phineas and ferb's backyard. It was a cool summer day and all way right and peaceful in the world, untill of course Phineas says "Ferb I know what we're going to do today!"

"Me too," Ferb said sarcasticaly, "get ready for the firt day of school tomorrow."

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Phineas said with a huff. He realy did not want summer to end. Ever. But on the bright side he would get to see some of his other friends and maby make some new ones.

"Hey guys," Isabella said in her normal cheery tone, "whach-a-doin'?" Her catch fraise as cute as ever to Phineas.

 _No bad Phineas he thought you are NOT supposed to think about her that way._ "Just getting ready for school tomorrow." He finaly managed to say.

"You do know that it is just a prep day to show us our classes and where they are. Right?"

"Yeah we know but it still is tecnacly a worse day." Said Phineas. "Because we have no reason to make them be quiet."

"True, true. But we may have some classes together." Isabella said trying to hide the hope in her voice, and failing miserably. Ferb giggled, quietly at first, but it turned into a full out hearty laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Phineas said as oblivious as ever.

"I hahaha just hahaha can't believe hahaha how hahaha oblivious you are."

"What is he talking about?" He said turning to Isabella. She said nothing but instead gave Ferb a death glare.

"Do you want to die?" Buford said coming throught the gate, Baljeet under his arm, feet compleetly of the ground.

"Do you?" Isabella said turning her attention to the bully.

"No ma'am." Buford said in almost a wisper. He had been scared of her since she had tackled a bear in a fireside girl challenge. That bear never saw it coming.

"What are you a dog with its tail between your legs?" Phineas said.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You wanna go, lover boy?" Buford made a quick come back with.

"whats that supposed to mean?"

"Stop! Now."

"Yes ma'am." The boys say in unison. Phineas saying it with a little more love.

Isabella just smiled and blushes a bit at Phineas's response, making him laugh, which caused her to blush even more.

"What do you want to do today?" Baljeet said.

"How about a game?" Ferb sugested.

"How about truth or dare?"

"Good idea."

"Sit in a circle now." Isabella said then added in a sugary tone to phineas "Please."

The order was Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, Ferb, and lastly Isabella.

"Phineas truth or dare?"

"Ummm. Dare."

"I dare you to..." Buford wisperd something in his ear. He smirked. "Tell us who you like-like."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please give me constructive criticism and if you want a shout out for your chanel tell me and I'll try to do it!

But if you come on these just to flame

I will post thy name

and all shall see

how you hurt me.. lol rhyms DERPY OUT!


	2. all but one runs

Thank you dreadwing216 it helps to know that there are people out there that want me to succeed!

"Umm. Ahhh."Phineas stuttered. "Wait why would you ask me that?"

"Because I'm not afraid of her and I'm curious. Now answer." Baljeet said matter-a-factly. They were going to love this.

"You realy should be." Isabella stated angrily. He would pay for this.

"Just tell us Lover boy no reason in hiding it." Buford said.

"There is no way in heck I am telling you Van Stomp."

" Besides it's hopeless she would never go for me" Phineas said sadly.

"Fine then i dare you to ... ummmm ... wear pink tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Really? No resistance?"

"Anything is better than telling her."

"She will find out"

"Not if i have any say in it."

"Ok!" Baljeet said. "your turn Buford"

"Truth or dare Lover boy"

"Dare" Phineas said angrily.

"Ok I dare you to write your crush a love note that says from anonymous."

"No way."

"It's a dare you have to. It's either that or you have to kiss her."

"Fine I'll right her a note."

"Thats what I thought."

"My turn." Phineas said with an evil smirk."Buford truth, or dare."

"I'm not no wussy. Dare me Lover boy."

"I dare you to wear a skirt tomorrow."

"Never." Never was he insane it would ruin his bully rep.!

"Have to. It's a dare."

"Grrrrrr! Your dead meat Flynn!" He grumbled.

"I'm not afraid of you as long as i am next to Isabella." Phineas said scooting a little closer to her.

"Lover boy."

Phineas' eyes grew wide. "Is that what that means!?" He shouted standing up. "Why the heck would you say that? You backstabber! Betrayer. Jurk. Stay away from me!" Phineas said running into the house.

"I got him." Ferb said following his brother.

"I wonder... wait. Buford I'm going to kill you!"

"Run" Baljeet said in almost a wisper to Buford.

And then they run he gets caught and has a bloody nose and black eye.

May the derp be ever in your favor.

Reviews are wanted!


	3. a little surprise

Dear sabrina06 I have found most of the mistakes myself but cannot figure out how to get on the story to correct them. I am trying my best to fix them! But when i have them correct they get messed up transfering to . I am figuring out how to get people to check it for me. Thank you for your opinion! And i keep forgetting to say this but: Disclamer:I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb nor will I ever own it. Sadly. Buford got an ice pack for his nose and eye then sat down as far from Isabella as possible. "I wonder where Lover boy is." "Probibly getting away from you." Isabella said angrily. "Jurk." She added quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "Princess." Was his comeback. And that was the start of the war of words. "Lazy." "Peppy." "Fat!" "Skinny!" "Ugly!" "Pretty! Wait what?" "hahaha I tricked you into calling me pretty! Hahaha" "Shut up." And that was the end of that. "Make me." Or was it? "Shut it please." Phineas said coming out of the house. "Thank you." He said after they did what they were told. "Are you okay?" Isabella said full of worry. "I'm fine." Phineas said. "Are you sure?" "Yep." "Okay." "Enough lovebirds."Buford said quiet annoyed. "Watch your back." Isabella and Phineas said in unison. "I can see why you call them love birds." Baljeet said. "We are not lovebirds!" They said again. "Stop that! Fine! Uurrgg! I hate you! Hahaha! Pizza. Tomatoes. Lazer dogs. Switzerland. Sweetish fish. Uniturtles. Okay now you can stop. Seriously. Stop. Right now. bet you don't see this coming. I like you. Wait. What!? Do you really feel that way? Yeah. Stop. arrggghhh." That was all in unison. May they could be lovebirds. They had the feelings and the understandment part down. "Hey lovebirds do you mind stopping that." Buford said. Their reply was just a glare. The glare. The kind that is like lazers in your head. The kind that could make a sumo wrestler wince. The kind you do not want directed at you. It is a very dangerous glare. A very very dangerous glare. Both blushed madly when they realized what had just happened. They had admidded their feelings. And the other one felt the same. "I think I'm gonna go home. Have a nice day." Buford said pulling Baljeet along with him. Ferb also got up and went inside. "I think we need to talk."Phineas said. "Shhh. Don't ruin the moment." That statement confused him for a second and it was clearly visible on his face. Then she did the unexpected. She kissed him. May the derp be ever in your favor 


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow." Is all Phineas would say after the kiss. After all it was a perfect kiss.

Flash back time

She kissed him. "Isabella."

"Yes."

This is going to be short sooo... yeah. Enjoy.

"Wow."

"Ahehehe." She giggled she really did love the boy. With all of her heart. To the moon and back, literally.

"Ha look at those lovebirds would ya!" Buford said snaping phineas out of his daze. Isabella and Phineas looked at eachother once and got up and chased Buford, side by side.

Flashback end

"What was it like?" Ferb said.

"Wow." Was Phineas' responce. "Just wow."

Told ya it was short. Sorry got a major brain blank on this one... sorry


End file.
